


Fuck it

by Dr_bee308



Category: nothing - Fandom
Genre: Dubious Consent, Enemies, M/M, Rimming, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_bee308/pseuds/Dr_bee308
Summary: Andrew gets his cheeks cLaPpEdit was a joke to my friends so its discontinued.don't read.seriously.for your own good.





	Fuck it

**Author's Note:**

> Im not finished but its 1:32 right now and im tired so~

Andrew turned his head over in his chair to glare at the idiot seated behind him, ”What did you just say?”. Andrew cocked a brow in warning and ignored the “oo”’s and other immature comments of the other students present in the class. Bodee met his glare with a flare of arrogance but kept his smile hidden behind a blank line. “You heard what I said. You’re wrong about question number 6.” The boy moved to rest his head on his hands, leaning his face closer to the other to intimidate Andrew in his remark. “It’s supposed to be 57, not 84, duh.” Bodee leered, slanting his brows and pressing his lips into a straighter line to emphasize that he wasn’t back down anymore from Andrew’s smart-Alek nature.  
Andrew dramatically made a show of rolling his eyes and pivoted his body all the way around, ready to prove how completely stupid and wrong the other is. Scoffing loudly, “Are you actually autistic?” The question making Bodee cock a surprised brow before lowering them both into a heated glare. Andrew pointed to number 6 and with every inch of confidence in his bones, he said” How can you clearly not see the answer? You’re supposed to add this first then multiply that. Didn’t you freaking learn PEMDAS in math? Parenthesis first!” He huffed the last sentence as if it was the world’s most obvious thing, then turned around, no longer wanting to look at Bodee. “What an actual idiot. How did he even get in MY class?” he grumbled to himself as he moved onto the next question. “I swear if I conversate with him any longer, his stupidity will radiate onto me”. “Andrew! Be nice!” The teacher warned from the front of the classroom. She knew that the two always fought, but he couldn’t really do anything about it, so he casually just let it happen.  
The whole time the other boy ranted on and on made Bodee’s blood boil more and more, but he kept his calm and melted holes into the back of Andrew's head. If his looks could kill then the ‘oblivious’ classmate would be long dead. Bodee’s head tilted to the side as his hands balled up into clenched fists. With one deep inhale and exhale, he relaxed his nerves and stopped himself from punching the living daylights out of the male sitting in front of him. Before he would do anything more to escalate the situation, Bodee glanced back down to his paper laying on his desk. He scanned over the troublesome question one last time, racking his eyes over each step of the equation to check if he was truly wrong. And he wasn’t. He glanced at the teacher’s example, and it matched up perfectly.  
Bodee clenched his teeth, flicking the other in the back of the head to get Andrew’s attention at his discovery. “Wha- hey!” Andrew exclaimed quietly as he turned around towards him again and rubbing the spot that was flicked. His tone was full of rage but was toned down to sound less threatening since he didn’t want to catch the teacher’s ears. “Hey, nerd,” he took another breath to calm himself before waiting on the other’s attention, “you’re fucking wrong. Look.” Bodee held on his slip of paper with his work and the teacher’s shown to compare. “See, try again.”  
This foolishness was starting to seriously piss Andrew off. He ripped the papers from his classmate’s grasp and quickly scanned his eyes over the papers and his own. “What the heck are you talk-” As he finally compared his own answers to that of the answer sheet, he realized that his wasn’t the same. He hummed in question and squinted his eyes, reading over the answer sheet again. “Th- this isn't correct” Bodee scoffed and fixed his gaze on the boy as Andrew furrowed his brows in slight frustration. Andrew tossed the papers back at the other and with a condescending tone said, “She also didn’t use PEMDAS.” He quickly turned around and began erasing his work, redoing the problem to see where did he go wrong. Bodee was left once again staring at the back of the other’s head, confused and frustrated with the others obdurate ways.  
After carefully resolving the question, he has come to a conclusion. Andrew turned to face the other with a grin and shook his paper in Bodee’s face. His paper held his same previous work and unchanged same answer. He sang in a mocking voice, “You’re a freakin idiot~” Bodee rolled his eyes and heaved out a heavy sigh, “what the hell are you tal-”  
Andrew slammed his paper on the other’s desk with a pissed off look before it simplified to a thin lipped ‘smile’ as he slid the paper back towards Bodee. “I just resolved the problem and came up with MY same answer. There’s no way I’m wrong! I’m too smart to make the same mistake twice.” Andrew tapped Bodee’s paper with his index finger and with a smug smirk he said “See? Try again~.”  
Bodee’s face flushed to the reddest shade possible from the rage he was feeling in the pit of his soul from the other’s ignorance and childish behavior. Through a ragged deep breath he swiped at Andrew's tedious finger on his own paper. “And I’m too impatient to call you out on your bullshit twice.” Bodee said mocking the other’s idiotic statement. “Ohoho~ I’m soooo scared” Andrew sang to the other, as he retracted his hand and paper from his classmate’s desk. Bodee ignored his statement and turned his gaze to the clock on the wall that ticked away slowly, slower than a snail if it were going in a circle, signalling it was almost time for lunch. His lips turned into a smug frown as he looked back at Andrew, feeling the hairs on his arms rise in aggression. “And I’ll be damned if I’m going to be repeating myself more than twice.” Bodee drawled on the word ‘more’ as he stared daggers into the latter’s eyes.  
He snatched Andrew’s paper up from his desk to scan the piece of paper for any misleading evidence. And sure enough, there were faded numbers that were behind the new ‘correct’ ones. Bodee clicked his tongue before tossing the paper at Andrew’s face. He was beyond furious and had enough. Just as he was about to shout at the other for his irritating actions just to be right, the bell chimed for lunch.  
“Hmmm~ music to my ears”. Andrew stood from his desk and gathered his belongings, he looked at his classmate and scoffed at the childish anger written clearly all over his face, “Now if you’ll excuse me”.  
Bodee’s eyes stayed trained on the other making his way to the door, following behind the teacher. Before Andrew could even reach the door to exit, Bodee hopped up promptly, dashing to the door to yank the classmate back into the classroom. If anything, he wanted to have a proper fight with no witnesses but him and Andrew. He tugged at the collar on the others shirt, raising the annoying boy into the air but failing miserably since Andrew was taller than him. However, he never faltered with the action and instead threw him to the ground away from him. The corners of Bodee’s lips curled into a smirk as he gazed down at Andrew, who was struggling to comprehend the situation he was suddenly put in. “You’re not leaving yet. I want to settle this once and for all.”  
Andrew glared up lividly at the man now towering above him. “What the heck is wrong with you, Bodee!?” He shouted as he climbed back to his feet. Once he finally stood up, he didn’t hesitate to shove the other back against the desk sitting behind him just as hard as he was thrown to the ground. “Don’t be childish. Are you trying to get us expelled by fighting over something as simple as you being wrong!? Very freaking mature, Bodee.” Andrew took a step closer, invading the other’s personal space and leaned in close to the other’s face. He harshly poked the others chest as he spoke, “You acting like this is just showing how much of a simpleton you really are.” He stared at the other boy’s face, measuring him up before turning away and scoffing before condescendingly mumbling,” Such a goddamn idiot”.  
As Bodee leaned against the desk, taking the harsh pokes, his anger finally boiled over its limit. His hands shoot out to grip Andrew’s shirt, balling his fists into the material. He only had so much patience before snapping. Bodee growled darkly, shaking the other back and forth repeatedly with harsh tugs and shoves. He practically shook the other like a doll before shoving him into another desk opposite of them. Bodee huffed out a thick stream of air before snarling at the other with furrowed brows. “This goddamn idiot at least knows how to defend his answers through action instead of words, you fucking know-it-all.”  
Andrew hit his back harshly against the desk behind him but didn’t acknowledge the pain as he hastily lifted a foot to kick the other. With Andrew’s leg length, it landed behind the bending point of the knee, Bodee buckled to one side before catching himself on a nearby desk. “What the heck does that mean? It’s just math, you buffoon!” Andrew quickly regained his balance and charged towards Bodee, “You use numbers! Not actions or words!” He lifted a balled fist and aimed for his classmate’s chest.  
Bodee was pleasantly surprised to see the other start to fight back with his own will. Before Andrew could even get close to him, Bodee stepped aside, sticking his leg out in front of him with a grin stuck to his lips. “We’ll see if numbers can save you now.” He said pridefully with a gleam of mischief in his orbs.  
Andrew quickly saw the impulsed move of Bodee’s leg and retaliated his punching arm as he leered at the other, “Oh ho! Is that a threat, Bodee?” He raised his other hand, this time aiming to land a slap across the boys face “Cause im %100 I could beat your ass”.  
Bodee was about to shift his body to the side to avoid the oncoming slap, only to catch his foot on a book bag strap ceasing his plan from happening. A sudden snap of his cheek by Andrew’s hand slapped his pride clean right off of him. Bodee slowly reached his hand up to touch the stinging pain tingling on the heating imprint. He growled loudly before pouncing on the other, reaching for Andrew’s neck. However, what Bodee forgot to remember was his foot was still tangled up in the strap, leading to him crashing down onto the ground on top of Andrew. He had fastened his eyes closed to brace for impact but instead of touching the ground, his lips made contact with something soft. His eyes snapped open, understanding his mistake.  
“GET OFF ME YOU IDIOT!” Protested Andrew as he threw Bodee’s lingering body of him. Bodee huffed and his broken eyes stared back at Andrew; a face painted with rage, sorrow, and surprisingly...lust. He looked towards the ground, arms now crossed as Andrew anxiously waited for his next move, as if he were a helpless prey waiting for his predator to make their move. As expected, Bodee pounced onto Andrew, grabbed him by the waist, swiftly but aggressively turning him around and shoving his upper body towards the floor. His hips in in the air and Bodee’s tight grip remained, bruising Andrew’s skin. “W-what are you doing?” Andrew stammered as he remained in his forced position while Bodee rustled behind him. “Something I should have done the moment I saw you,” and with that, Andrew’s pants were abruptly pulled to his ankles, as well as his underwear as the cool air hit his warm behind.  
“BODEE STOP!” Andrew hollered but Bodee paid him no mind. “WHAT IF SOMEONE COMES IN?” Andrew reached behind him to pull up his bottoms but before he could get a grasp on the clothing, Bodee stretched his arm back and harshly brought his hand down across Andrew’s right cheek. “AH! B-BODEE!” Andrew screamed as he threw his head back from both pain and pleasure before placing his forehead on the floor, his breathing suddenly increasing. “Shh..” Bodee cooed as he gently ran his fingers against the faded handprint he left behind. “We wouldn’t want anyone to come in, would we?”. Andrew bit his bottom lip to hold in a pitiful whimper and nodded agreeing to the other albeit reluctantly.  
Bodee brought his other hand down to help grope and knead the plump cheeks in front of him. Licking his lips as he appreciated the softness of the other’s butt, Bodee purred,. “It’s about time someone put you in your place, don’t you think so, Andrew?”  
Andrew could barely speak out to protest against Bodee, much less find the right words to say, thus silencing himself and narrowing his eyes in a locked glare at the teenager behind him.  
“What’s wrong, cats got your tongue?” Bodee taunted as he slid his index finger into the creases of Andrew’s ass, causing him to breath a moan.  
Andrew dared not to let Bodee have the satisfaction of letting him think he’s giving please to him, therefore he bit his lip and refused to make any more noise.  
Bodee chuckled at the other’s choice to remain silent. “Well you better hope that cat keeps holding it because before lunch period ends,” He leans in close to the soft flesh in his hands, hovering centimeters away from it. Andrew shuddered as he felt the other’s warm breath against his skin. Bodee teasingly flicked his tongue across the skin and rasped “I promise that you’ll be screaming by the end of this.” Andrew bit down on his lip harder holding in a whimper full of fear, anticipation, and most of all want.  
Bodee used his hands to spread Andrews soft cheeks, revealing a tight hole, just waiting to be used. “How pretty~” He hummed and licked his lips as Andrew gasped at the feeling of the air in the cool classroom gliding across his sensitive area. “Can't wait to get a taste of you, Andrew” Bodee whispered before he teasingly blew more air to the hole, relishing in the way it twitched almost begging for more attention. Andrew squeezing his hands into fists, digging his nails into his palm, praying the pain would distract him from the intense and overwhelming feeling of embarrassment. Starting to get frustrated from the lack of response from the other, he abruptly swipe his tongue across Andrew’s rim.  
“O-oh~ my god~!” The sudden lick making Andrew jump in surprise and letting out a low wanton moan. “D-don’t Bodee~! We c-can’t”, contrary to his pleads, he unconsciously pushed himself back against the other’s tongue seeking more of that sweet, jolting sensation. Brodee smirked and chuckled at the other’s contrasting actions and slipped his tongue back in his mouth. Before he could stop himself, Andrew let out a disappointed whine as he felt the warm wetness disappear from his needy hole. His eyes widened and he shut his jaw as quickly as he could, but Bodee heard enough.  
“Oh don’t worry I’m far from done with you” Bodee gathered spit in his mouth and deposited it on the tip of his tongue. He leaned in close and opened his mouth over Andrew’s entrance, allowing the saliva to drip off in tongue and onto the other. Andrew audibly gasped and left a shudder run up his spine as the drool ran down his crack. “B-bodee~” He moaned quietly.  
Bodee pressed his tongue just below Andrew’s hole and tantalizingly slow, runs his tongue up to reach his tailbone. Andrew arched his back, pressing his chest further down as his nails drag the floor. “h-HOLY- ahh~! BODEE~!” He mewled loudly, nearly yelling.  
Said male trailed his tongue back down towards the others entrance and stops to circle its rim. He spreaded Andrews cheeks further to run the flat of his tongue against the area before enclosing his mouth around the sphincter and sucking hard. “ooO~! f-FUCK~!” Andrew shouted as his thighs quivered from the pleasure.  
In between his sucking, Bodee would prod at the hole with the tip of his tongue. He continued to poke the hole till he breached past the ring of muscles and pushed his tongue in as far as he was able to. “AH~! Y-Yes R-RIGh- OH~! so DEEP~!”  
Bodee gripped Andrew’s cheeks harder, pulling it in closer to himself, and moaned at the taste of the other on his tongue. He curled the muscle inside of the other and Andrew screamed as the other suddenly found his prostate. “FUCK~! Right there Bodee, right- there- shIT~” Andrew felt so much pleasure and satisfaction at this moment that he didn't even care how loud he was being. “Bodee~!” Andrew mildly whines.  
He continued to aim for that very spot as he fucked his tongue in and out of his classmate. He hummed and relished in the way the walls seemed to suck him back in as he pulled backwards. “Im- B-bodee i'm hah~ I th-think I’m- gonna c-cum ahh~!”  
Hearing this, Bodee brought one hand down from the cheek it was gripping and shoved two in the hole along with his tongue. Andrew tossed his head back and yelped at the sudden stretch “h-hurts” he whimpered as he tried to pull himself forward, away from the boy’s fingers intruding him.  
Bodee felt the other try to pull away and only tightened his other’s hand grip on his ass and pushed in another finger. Andrew shook his head roughly as his eyes started to water from the pain to his lower body. “no-no ah~ B-Bodee i s-said it oh~! Hurts!”. Bodee continued to ignore the boy and crooked his fingers, pressing and rubbing against the other’s prostate as his tongue dived in relentlessly. Feeling a heat coil in his lower abdomen, Andrew spread his legs further and pressed into the boy behind him, wanting to chase his approaching orgasm and relieve himself of this pain.  
With one last flick of his tongue and a particularly rough thrust into his prostate, Andrew reached his first crowning point. He froze in place with a silent moan and shut his eyes as they rolled back. He painted the floor beneath him in streaks of white and shuddered as he overcame his high.  
Although Andrew had already came, Bodee continued to ram his tongue and fingers into him. Andrew writhed and shuddered as his body became unbearably sensitive from the overstimulation. He was so focused on the painful pleasure to his behind that he hadn’t realized the tears that had run down his cheeks.”n-no more please. H-hurts”  
In response the the soft pleas, Bodee remove his mouth from the abused hole and sat back on his thighs. He watched the way the other’s hole wrapped around his three fingers, mesmerized. “B-bodee...please”  
Bodee removed that hand that was left gripping Andrews as and brought to his face, wiping away the saliva that was smeared around his chin. Sternly and sharply, he declared, “No. I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson yet, smartass” He brought his free hand down to tangle in Andrew’s hair.  
“Bodee, p-please no more. I c-can’t. I-I’m sorr- AH!” Once he had a firm grip, Bodee harshly pulled back the boy’s locks, making him sit up on his knees, his back landed against Bodee’s chest.


End file.
